Clamor en las sombras
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Noldolantë: canción que relata la caída de los Noldor. Una historia que inicia con la peor de las traiciones, la del hermano al hermano. Una matanza injustificada, por un juramento caprichoso. Y durante la batalla en los Puertos de Alqualondë, Maedhros irá comprendiendo a qué infierno ha cedido... o a cuál ingresará. Una lucha interna que no comprenderá hasta mucho después...


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Asimismo, la canción _Bohemian Rhapsody_ es interpretada por Queen. Algunos fragmentos no aparecen o lucen ligeramente cambiados, para una adaptación coherente de la historia.

* * *

 **CLAMOR EN LAS SOMBRAS**

 _¿Ésta es la vida real o sólo una fantasía?_

 _Atrapado en la caída_

 _Sin poder escapar de la oscuridad_

 _¡Abre tus ojos, mira el cielo y verás!_

Grandes nubes oscuras. El impacto de las olas. La brisa cargada de sal. El graznido de las gaviotas. La arena quebradiza bajo sus pies. El calor del fuego sobre la madera. El aroma a sangre. El creciente pecado en las tierras benditas…

Eso y mucho más podían captar sus sentidos, empeñados en destruir su paz interior. En días menguantes como aquél, tras la destrucción de los dos Árboles de Valinor, cualquier rastro de luz había desaparecido para su espíritu.

 _¡Sólo soy un pobre muchacho!_

 _¡No necesito compasión!_

 _Porque así como vine, me iré_

 _Algo contento, algo triste…_

Maedhros reaccionó al trance que la misma declaración de guerra había generado. A su alrededor, podía ver a sus seguidores y los leales a Olwë batirse en una lucha interminable. Hombres, mujeres y niños… enloquecidos por huir de la maldición que ya empezaba a obrar en inocentes.

¿Cómo, en su ingenua obediencia a su padre, había subestimado la voluntad del Juramento? ¿Cómo, siendo tan previsor, no anticipó las consecuencias de aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Fëanor, poderoso señor entre los Noldor?

¿Por qué ya no se sentía inmaculado, pese a no haber hecho nada… aún?

 _Donde quiera que sople el viento_

 _Realmente no me importa_

 _No importa…_

La fricción del metal templado con el aire lo alertó. Un segundo, quizás dos o tres: no tenían relevancia. Un viscoso líquido rojo manchó parte de su rostro y armadura, en tanto veía a un Teleri caer a sus pies, por la brecha mortal que su espada le había hecho a su cabeza.

El primogénito de Fëanor retrocedió espantado, tropezando con otros cadáveres que manchaban las blancas orillas de Alqualondë. El fruto de su entrenamiento bélico, aparentemente inservible en Aman, cobró su primera víctima. Un elfo a imagen y semejanza de los habitantes de Tirion, Formenos y la Tierra Media. Un desdichado con quien no compartía nada, excepto el amor a Eru y la belleza de Valinor.

Deseaba que su voz expresara el horror del que era partícipe. La frustración se apoderó de su ser y por una razón incomprensible, sobrevivía a los ataques entre Noldor y Teleri, sin oponer ni una pizca de resistencia. Los veía, pero ellos no. Era como si el mundo hubiera olvidado su presencia.

Maedhros había dejado de existir por un instante.

 _Mamá, asesiné a un hombre_

 _Puse un arma sobre su cabeza, y ahora está muerto_

 _Mamá, la vida recién comienza_

 _¡Pero lo eché todo a perder!_

¿Por qué la innecesaria violencia había arruinado la pureza de la primera creación de amor hecha por sus padres? ¿Cuántas veces, como hijo devoto, le había prometido prudencia y amor a los suyos? ¿Cómo permitió, por nato temor a la autoridad paterna, que su familia se desuniera en las tinieblas?

La discusión de sus padres fue una puñalada: si bien no era la primera, la consideraba distinta. El orgullo y la resignación habían zanjado cualquier intento de reconciliación, dando paso al exilio en el que su progenitor y sus seis hermanos se embarcaban. Y él… no hizo nada para cambiarlo.

Maedhros comenzó a sufrir el peso de sus delitos, el sueño de una eterna vida pacífica se esfumaba con la decisión tomada. Abandonar Valinor. Separarse de su madre, la sabia Nerdanel, cuyo fuego desbordaba de sus ojos, en forma de lágrimas inconsolables.

¡Cuán avergonzada estaría de él! ¿Por qué le hacía tanto daño, sin desearlo?

 _¡Mamá! ¡Uhhh…!_

 _¡No quise hacerte llorar!_

 _¡Si no vuelvo mañana a esta hora, continúa!_

 _Sigue adelante, como si nada importara…_

No hubo respuesta. La realidad volvió de golpe y tuvo que defenderse. Una y otra vez, su arma enviaba cuantas almas podía a las Estancias de Mandos, sin recapacitar. La supervivencia a la que lo ataba el Juramento era muy poderosa, el ardiente espíritu heredado de Fëanor libraba la batalla, en lugar del moderado Maitimo. Sus cabellos rojizos se mezclaban con el salpicar del agua salada y la sangre de sus… ¿enemigos?

¿Podía llamarlos así? ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos? ¿Qué culpa tenía él?

 _¡Demasiado tarde! Mi hora llegó_

 _Siento escalofríos, tengo el cuerpo adolorido_

 _Adiós a todos, tengo que irme_

 _¡Debo dejarlos y enfrentar la verdad!_

La punta de una flecha hirió su brazo, haciéndolo gritar. La rabia hizo su trabajo nuevamente, llevándose a otro Teleri. Cedió a la defensa del Juramento que comenzaba a odiar, y del cual ya no podía liberarse. No, siendo un hombre de palabra: un noldo de pies a cabeza.

¡Qué importaba! El linaje poco resarcía su honor, ya pisoteado por el injusto asesinato que él mismo seguía, a proclamación del furioso Fëanor. ¿Y por qué lo apoyaba, si sabía que era algo malo? ¿Cuándo hablaría finalmente su conciencia? ¿Era un maldito juego del destino o un mal sueño?

¡No! ¡Las pesadillas no dolían tanto! No como la otra flecha que había atravesado su hombro por un descuido. Maedhros ni siquiera volteó para ver al causante: la vergüenza, el cansancio y su propia sangre lo hicieron caer de bruces, con la mirada fija en el turbulento mar.

 _¡Mamá! ¡Uhhh…!_

 _¡No quiero morir!_

 _¡A veces deseo no haber nacido!_

¿Sería ése su final, a inicios de la más grande empresa de su pueblo? Ya no podía pensar: sintió desvanecerse en la arena, mientras su mente recibía un sinfín de imágenes. Veía a sus padres sonreír en los jardines, con las travesuras de sus hermanos. Sentía la luz de Laurelin y Telperion reflejarse en sus rojizos cabellos. La inmensidad de Valinor, en un amanecer eterno.

Oyó gritos lejanos al otro lado del puerto, pero no los atendió. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos, salir de ese torbellino de confusión. Volver a casa…

En un lento parpadear, todo se esfumó. Nada. Absolutamente nada, excepto el suelo que lo sostenía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una potente voz sonó en respuesta.

 _¡Veo la silueta de un hombre!_

Maedhros divisó una gigantesca sombra que se alzaba al Norte. No lo identificaba, pero ya sentía conocerlo. El eco de sus palabras se perdía en el vacío. Eran frases confusas que no entendía y bajo la oscuridad que aquel ser proyectaba, vio tres chispas de luz: dos de ellas débiles, respecto a la del centro que se acercaba.

El guerrero intentó alcanzarla. Sus dedos abiertos rozaron el objeto que pudo reconocer como un Silmaril, sólo para verlo desaparecer.

 _¡Los rayos y truenos me asustan demasiado!_

Un fuerte temblor hizo que Maedhros se levantara. Grietas al rojo vivo se abrían bajo sus pies, mientras el calor evaporaba la tierra. Allí notó que el mar ya no estaba. Alqualondë se convertía en un hervidero. Valinor no existía.

Quiso decir algo, quiso gritar… y la voz de la figura negra se impuso sobre él, en tanto miles de siluetas sin rostro emergían del ardiente fuego: vio batallas. Sintió el choque de espadas. Nuevos cuerpos caían. Nuevos lamentos hicieron presencia, oyó su nombre precedido de insultos. El Juramento, repetido una y otra vez. La Casa de Fëanor, maldecida por cuantas lenguas podía escuchar.

Se cubrió los oídos, delirante. El rostro exaltado de Maedhros clamó piedad. ¿A qué clase de tortura lo sometían?

 _Soy un chico pobre, a quien nadie quiere_

 _¡Sólo un pobre muchacho, de una pobre familia!_

 _¡Salven su vida de esta monstruosidad!_

El enorme brazo del desconocido lo señaló, al mismo tiempo que recitaba un nuevo discurso. Siete formas alargadas lo rodearon, congelándolo: ¡eran sus hermanos! ¡Uno de ellos, con un niño que jamás había visto! Sentía sus caricias, sus voces… como si de tristes ruegos se tratara.

 _Así como vine, me iré… ¿me dejan ir?_

Una risa diabólica lo asustó, excepto a los espíritus que se aferraban a él. ¿Por qué sólo estaban ellos? ¿Y los demás? ¡¿Qué significaba todo esto?!

 _¡NO TE IRÁS DE AQUÍ!_

El elfo notó que lo arrastraban a las profundidades. Suplicó a toda voz, sin que ésta pudiera salir de su garganta. Los espectros, ciegos, sordos y mudos, unieron su llanto sin prestarle atención… apenas iluminados por la luz de los tres Silmarils que volvían a aparecer.

 _¡DÉJENME IR!_

 _¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_

Todo volvió a mezclarse. La lucha se volvió más intensa. Los truenos retumbaban en un cielo rojo y negro, la lluvia caía sobre la inmundicia de la guerra, llevándosela en cascadas de sangre que caían por el agujero en el que se hundía.

Los Silmarils se alejaron hacia la gran sombra y mientras Maedhros extendía dolorosamente su brazo derecho, alguien tomó su extremidad. Su tenebrosa majestad no hizo más que enardecerlo: ¡el asesino de su abuelo Finwë!

Los iracundos ojos azules de Maedhros brillaron. El coraje de los Noldor se liberó.

 _¡¿Piensas que puedes pisotearme y darme en la cara?!_

 _¡¿Crees que puedes amarme y dejarme morir?!_

En un brusco forcejeo, se soltó y desenvainó su espada. Los espíritus de sus hermanos y toda la batalla se confundieron en sombras amorfas que se interponían. El primogénito de Fëanor corrió a toda velocidad, atacando por doquier. Maldijo a Morgoth. Elevó un vano reclamo a Ilúvatar. Los Silmarils sorteaban su pertenencia hacia el oscuro Vala o él mismo, sumergiéndose en las tinieblas.

Maedhros rugía furioso: ¡debía recuperarlos! ¡Eran de su familia, por derecho! Aumentó su rapidez y saltó de una roca muy alta, aventajando al desgraciado en la carrera. Como hace poco, dos luces se extinguieron y sólo una flotaba en el aire, aguardando llegar a su portador.

Cuando el guerrero logró cogerla, la nada volvió a apoderarse del mundo… y nuevamente el suelo se abrió ante él, esta vez sin escapatoria. Vociferó mientras caía con la joya hacia un caldero de lava ardiente. El fuego lo rodeó, nadie lo ayudaba.

El elfo se encogió, resignado a su espeluznante final.

 _¡Oh, no pueden hacerme esto!_

 _¡Sólo tengo que salir! ¡Salir de aquí, ya!_

—¡Maedhros! —una voz angustiada lo hizo despertar, sintiendo cómo lo levantaban— Debemos irnos… ¡Maglor, ayúdame!

El aludido apenas reconoció a Fingon… y después de varios segundos, captó el lugar donde se hallaba: Alqualondë. La confusión lo dejó fuera de lugar: ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Y el fuego? ¿La sombra del Norte? ¿Morgoth? ¿Los Silmarils?

—Trata de levantarte, por favor —le suplicaba el hijo de Fingolfin.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Maglor llegó con los dos.

—Tiene heridas leves, pero no reacciona.

Maglor contempló a su hermano mayor, perdido y asustado. No dijo nada: quizás, la locura del conflicto también lo había alcanzado. El lejano llamado de Fëanor los alertó, como señal a continuar.

—Estará bien —dijo, no tan convencido—. Maedhros, ven…

Maglor y Fingon levantaron al guerrero, sin pronunciar más palabras. Por su parte, Maedhros comprobó su regreso, aunque no sabía a cuál realidad. Sus manos manchadas de sangre eran huellas de ambos infiernos.

Las olas del mar rompían contra la arena, llevándose los cuerpos de varios Teleri. Maedhros quería hablar y no lo consiguió.

Nada podía remediar su compromiso con el Juramento. El daño estaba hecho.

 _Nada importa, cualquiera lo puede ver_

 _Realmente nada importa_

 _Nada importa para mí…_

* * *

 **N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches a todos! Vengo con una nueva historia para ustedes: de hecho, creo que de las más difíciles que me ha tocado elaborar… pero más allá del tema del fic, es por el significado complejo de la canción en la que se inspira XD.

 _Bohemian Rhapsody_ fue, es y será uno de los hits en la historia de la música: admito que al escucharlo recién estas semanas (¿por qué no lo hice antes?), pude comprobar esa exquisita composición, sumado a una letra con muchas formas de interpretarse. Tratando de obviar esa dificultad, capté el tema como la lucha interna de una persona que había cometido un crimen: algo muy profundo.

Estaba indecisa sobre qué fandom favorito utilizar para la canción… y ya que escribí mucho de _Dragon Ball_ , quería optar por _El Silmarillion_. Uno de los personajes más sufridos es Maedhros, quien sigue una promesa hecha por lealtad a su padre (junto al asesinato de su abuelo), que al final arruina su existencia. Pero más allá de ser el elfo conductor de ejércitos asesinos, es un alma que busca una redención imposible.

Considero que esa tortura comienza con la Matanza de Alqualondë, que enfrenta a Noldor y Teleri. Y en medio de esta batalla tiene… ¿sueños? ¿Visiones del futuro? ¿Lucha con sus miedos? Se los dejo de tarea… ;)

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar este fragmento, espero que les guste! :D


End file.
